A Love From Before
by NadineRoss01
Summary: Nadine previously had dated Sam for the past 2 years when they were both working for Rafe. Something happened and Sam ended up leaving to find his brother. Nadine was left heartbroken.
1. Rossi Estate

**_CHAPTER 1: Rossi Estate_**

 ** _7:40 PM Hotel Room_** Nadine looked in the mirror for what felt like the 1,000th time. She was waiting on Rafe, who was still getting ready. "We're going to be late! Come on!" Nadine said.

"Relax, we have 20 minutes to get there. We will barely have to goo anywhere because it is just a block away from our hotel. " Rafe Replied.

OK. " Nadine Says as she sits down on the couch. A few minutes later, Rafe is ready and they are on their way out the door.

*

After talking with Sully, a friend of hers, Nadine saw someone she never expected to see again. Sam Drake. She wants to run up and hug him badly, but just as she worked up the courage to do so, Rafe told her that the auction was starting.

When the cross was up for auction, the power suddenly goes out.

Nadine goes to a random corner of the Rossi Estate and has a run in with Nathan Drake.

Next thing she knows, she's dodging bullets and trying to get to Rafe's car.


	2. Meeting Nadine

**_Chapter 2:_** ** _Meeting Nadine (Memory)_**

 ** _2 years earlier..._**

"Sam, this is Nadine. Nadine, this is Sam. " Rafe introduces. "Hi." Nadine says. Her cheeks are Pink. "Hi." Sam says back.

"Get Sam caught up on what we found, I have to go see something. " Rafe says. As soon as he leaves, Nadine gives Sam a paper with everything he needs to know on it. "Thanks. " Sam says. "No problem " Nadine says.

She shows Sam to his desk, and goes to sit down at hers. She was happy that their desks were only a few meters away so she could sneak quick glances at him. He looked so cute when he was focused.

When Nadine was going to the kitchen that they had, she walked into a wall.

"Are you alright Nadine?!" Sam asked, obviously concerned.

"Yeah, just wasn't looking where I was going. " She said, Her cheeks pink.

Naidne couldn't stop thinking about Sam. She was constantly zoning out while thinking about him. Rafe obviously got annoyed at this. He always said, "Focus Nadine!" or anything like that.

Sam actually began to develop a crush on Nadine. They both were helplessly falling for eachother. They just didn't know if the other one liked them.


	3. Scotland

**_Chapter 3, Scotland_**

For the next few days，Nadine couldn't get Sam out of her head. When she was working, she wasn't focused. She often said nonsense and was zoning out. Rafe got annoyed at this, as he yelled at her more often. She tried telling herself "It's not worth it. He left you."

*

After Rafe heard some noise in one of the rooms, he sent Nadine and her men to check it out.

When she got there, she saw someone she thought she would never see again.

Samuel Drake.

After NEARLY killing herself, Nadine walks into a wall. She was lost in thought. About Samuel Drake.

*

Later that night, Rafe asked Nadine, "What are you thinking about?"

"N-nothing. Just some clues to the treasure. " Nadine replies hastily.

"I know that's not the case. " Rafe says.

"OK fine... I didn't expect to see the Drake brothers here. That's what I'm worried about. " Nadine says.

"Samuel Drake will not break your heart again. " Rafe replied. He placed a kiss on Nadine's forehead. They both crawled into bed, but Nadine didn't sleep. She just lay there thinking. " _If Sam Drake would return, what's to say he wouldn't break my heart again?_ "


	4. Rainy Day

**_Chapter 4: Rainy Day (Memory)_**

5:00 PM, Outside of Nadine's apartment

Sam had forgotten his umbrella at his apartment and was taking a rest in the lobby. Nadine just happened to come downstairs and see Sam.

"Hi Sam." She said.

"Oh! Hi Nadine." He replied.

"If your planning to wait this rain out, it'll be a long time. Here, come up to my apartment. " She offered.

"Sure. Thanks. " He said.

Nadine was going crazy for Sam at that point. At work, she constantly fumbled with her words when she was talking to Sam.

"You know, I've seen the way you look at me. " Sam says as he sits on the couch.

"Oh. Really?" Nadine asks embarrassed.

"Yeah. I just wanted to tell you that I like you too. " Sam says. "Will you be my girlfriend? " He asks.

"YES!" Nadine almost screams. In an instant, she jumped on Sam and started drowning him In hugs and kisses.

"I love you. " Sam said.

"Love you too. "


	5. Madagascar

_**Chapter 5: Madagascar**_

Nadine and Rafe got to Madagascar, and saw Shoreline being beaten up by Nathan Drake . Nadine knew Where Sam and Nate were because Rafe was tracking them both with GPS. She was not surprised that Nathan was beating Shoreline. He had proven that he was a skilled fighter. He nearly beat her up, after all.

Nadine really wanted to leave Rafe, go to Sam, find the treasure, and live a happy life with Sam. She sadly knew that that was never going to happen because she thought that when Sam left her, he hated her.

*

A few days later, Nadine begged Rafd not to call Nathan and tell him about the GPS. Rafe ended up calling him anyways, and they weren't able to track them again.

Nadine was almost in tears when she heard the other end of the phone. She wanted to punch Rafe. She let a tear roll down her cheek instead.

"Nadine, how many times am i going to have to tell you, Sam Drake is not for you. He doesn't deserve you. " Rafe said.

"I know Rafe, it's just-I- I just... Miss him, that's all." She replied.

"I understand, honey, but he never deserved you."

Nadine really wanted to say "And YOU deserve me!?" but she just stayed silent.

*

Later that night, Nadine was in bed with Rafe and she fell asleep. She was thinking about Sam.


	6. Secretly Dating

_**Chapter 6: Secretly Dating (Memory)**_

Nadine was so in love with Sam. It had been about 1 week since they had started dating. They were at Rafe's Mansion analysing some papers when Sam kissed Nadine on her cheek.

He usually winked at her, or blew a kiss at her, or even flirted a bit with her, but he never kissed her.

Nadine instantly blushed and looked at Sam. Rafe was really annoyed.

"Sam, Nadine and I need to talk for a minute, do you mind stepping out for a minute?" Rafe said, trying to remain calm and not yell.

"Sure. Needed a smoke break anyway." Sam said as he walked out.

"Yes, Rafe?" She asked.

"What's the deal with you and Sam!?" He asked, almost yelling at her.

"We're dating. Ever since last week."

"He doesn't deserve you. Break up with him." Rafe says in a stern tone.

"Why? I don't-" She started.

"BREAK up with him, NOW!!!!!" Rafe yells.

"Ok..." She said sadly.

Sam comes back in and sees a tear roll down Nadine's cheek.

"Are you-?!" He started.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said quickly.

*

Nadine didn't stay at Rafe's for longer than she needed to. She needed to contact Sam and tell him what went on.

 _10:47 PM_

 _Nadine: Hey Sam, Can you come over? I need to talk to you._

 _10: 48_

 _Sam: Sure Nadine. On my way._

*

When Sam got to Nadine's appartment, he heard crying aounds from her bedroom. As soon as Sam opened the door, he saw Nadine in tears on her bed with an empty box of tissues on her side.

"What's wrong Nadine!?!?" Sam says running over to her.

She instantly curls up with him.

"R-Rafe said that I have to b-break up with you!!" She cried.

"Don't listen to him. We can still date. No subtle hints though." He said calmly.

"Thanks, Sammy." She said.

"Night, Nae-Nae." He said as he climbed into the bed with her.


	7. Libertalia

**_Chapter 7: Libertaria_**

A few days (And a lot of action) later, Nadine and Rafe saw that they were going to Libertalia and headed there.

She was about to win a fight against Nathan Drake when Sam all of a sudden jumped on her.

A few minutes later, Rafe got there and Sam had a gun pointed to Nadine's head.

"I die, you both die." Nadine said.

"Then so be it." Sam said.

She would have turned around and kissed Sam if he didn't have a gun pointed to her head. She was still trying to wrap her head around why he left her in the first place. He did, after all, just say he was leaving for a bit and never came back.

Nathan was trying to convince his brother to put the gun down.

Rafe shot his gun, and Sam jumped in front of Nathan to take the bullet. Nathan fell and Rafe and Nadine took Sam.

Sam was kept with a lot of Shoreline Mercenaries, which he managed to kill to meet back up with his brother.

"I have to see this thing through Nathan." He said as he left for Avery's Ship.

*

" Sam just stole our boat! He's headed for Avery's Ship, come on!" Rafe said sternly.

"Let him. We're done." Nadine says.

Rafe and Nadine start to argue. Then, Rafe slaps Nadine. In return, she punches him.

*

When Nadine saw that Sam was colapsed under the beam, she could have pushed Rafe into the fire and helped Sam up. She didn't though. She knew Rafe would probably drag her into the fire too.

"See? I told you he would never break your heart again." Rafe said before kissing Nadine. She pulls away saying," Let me see if tbe other Drake followed us."

*

"So long, Rafe." Nadine said as she shuts the door on Rafe. She was sitting at the other end of the door, crying. She still loved Sam, and didn't want to be with Rafe. She really wanted to go back in the room and lift up the beam on Sam. She didn't though.

She could barely see through a hole in the wall.

When the ship was almost completely engulfed in flames, she stopped looking and went out.

She returned to her apartment that night, tired, alone, and sad.


	8. Rafe Finds Out The Truth

_**Chapter 8: Rafe Finds Out The Truth**_

"This day couldn't get any worse." Thought Nadine as she made her way to Rafe's mansion through the storm.

It was about 5:00 PM and so many things had gone wrong that day. Nadine's power went out, she had work to do, her laptop was dead, her car was in the shop, and Sam wasn't answering her calls or texts. Normally, he would text back as soon as he got and read the text. She knew he wasn't cheating on her, he didn't seem like that type of person.

As she made her way to the front door, she saw Sam pull up.

"Hey Nadine!" He called.

"Hi Sam..." She said.

Then, they both walked inside together.

Rafe sees them exchange glances later and figures that they're still dating.

"Nadine, we need to talk." He said.

As she stepped inside his office, he slammed the door shut.

"I said to BREAK UP WITH HIM! Why are you two still dating!?" He yelled.

"Rafe, we're not dating. We're just friends." She said.

"You better be single by the time you leave this place today." He said.

"Alright, fine." Nadine said sadly as she walked out.

By the expression on her face, Sam could tell what Rafe told her.

 _7:36 PM_

 _Sam: Meet me at my appt. Later._

 _7:37_

 _Nadine: Ok. Around 9?_

 _7:37_

 _Sam: Yeah. See you there._

"Stay at my house tonight." Rafe said.

I can't. I should really go home now." Nadine said.

"The storm doesn't show signs of stopping. I don't want you to walk home in the rain." He said.

"Ok. Fine." Nadine said.

*

Rafe let her sleep in his room and in the middle of the night, Rafe slept with her. As soon as she knew Rafe was asleep, she texted Sam her situation.


End file.
